Wicked Secrets
by 13teen
Summary: "Draco." He stated while looking down at me again. "Draco Malfoy." I held in my laughter as I imagined him standing next to James Bond.
1. Chapter One: Overprotected

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**  
><em>

_This is my first 'Harry Potter' fanfic, and I'm hoping I do a good enough job that you guys enjoy it. This fanfic is basically based around Draco Malfoy and his love interest. I have placed a new character in my fanfic that hasn't been used in any of J.K.'s 'Harry Potter', and that character will be used as the love interest._

* * *

><p><em>"Women who seek to be equal with men lack ambition."<br>-Marilyn Monroe._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter One:<strong>_

I was standing out the front of a block of small buildings that seemed to be clumped together tightly. It was about ten-thirty at night and it was freezing cold, all I wanted to do was make myself a hot chocolate and chug the scorching liquid down. I could see muggles from the windows of the town houses watching the television or eating dinner in their nice warm cosy houses while I froze to death out on the street.

"So where is the secret headquarters?" Irritation was radiating off my body in waves as I glanced over at the woman who had basically kidnapped me half an hour ago from my warm bed back in Sydney.

"Don't get snappy at me just because you're tired." The purple haired woman had the hide to scold me. I poked my tongue out at her but then quickly pulled it back in as the wind decided to try and freeze it off.

At that moment I felt the ground start to shake, I looked up to see the town houses start to tremble and spilt in half, pulling apart too slowly for my liking. And then finally another house made itself known, the bricks of it were far too dark to look like it belonged with the other houses, in fact it looked like a haunted house.

"Come on then." Tonks said as she took a few steps forward then looked back to see if I was following. I quickly picked up my almost forgotten suitcase at my feet and followed her up to the front door. "You'll be safe here."

"I don't see how I wasn't safe in my own bed." I muttered under my breath as Tonks knocked loudly on the dark wooden door and then pulled out her wand, whispering words too lowly for me to hear.

She waited patiently while I stood there frowning at the door, and then after what seemed like forever, the door opened blasting warm air in my cold face and I watched as Tonks walked ahead. I trailed in after her, jumping slightly when the front door decided to slam shut behind me.

I followed Tonks as she walked up a long stretch of hallway until we came to a small room that had a sitting area around a fireplace on one side and a stair case on the other. The floor was wooden and the walls were a cross between black and blue.

A crack sounded in the room and smoke blocked my vision for a few seconds, once it cleared I saw that two orange haired twins appeared suddenly in front of me; I couldn't help the little squeak that sounded from my mouth.

"What do you think? It's our latest invention!" The boys said in union.

"I think that you shouldn't scare our guest." Tonks laughed.

The boys looked behind Tonks, who I was currently hiding behind, and found me.

"Why hello there Miss." They said in union again. One grinned at me, while the other winked. I have never in my life been in a situation like this. I had no idea what to say, so I just stared at the both of them.

"This is Kristabella." Tonks introduced me seeing as I was having a little trouble.

"I'm Fred." The one who had winked at me said.

"And I'm Gorge." The other who had grinned spoke while pointing at himself. They both then slung their arms around the other's shoulders and smiled.

"Their annoying, but you'll get use to them." Tonks smiled down at me. I was so small compared to everyone else, and I didn't like it. Why did I have to inherit mother's height? I was silently cursing at her when I heard the twins scoff at Tonks' statement.

"You forgot charming - "

"And handsome."

They even finished each other's sentences. I've always wanted a twin. I'd go around pretending I was my twin and tricking people, and then having someone finish my sentences, and I'd finish theirs. I would then blame everything on my twin so I wouldn't get in trouble; that would've been handy when I was five let me tell you!

"Uh huh. Anyway, just take her suit case up stairs will you?" Tonks gestured to my suitcase. Fred and Gorge smiled once more and took it from my hands and carried it upstairs together.

Tonks grabbed my wrist, dragging me towards the door opposite us. The other room turned out to be the kitchen. A rather long table was seated on the tiled floor. On one end of the table, a group of adults were speaking in hushed voices, but stopped abruptly when we entered.

"You must be Kristabella." A plump woman was the first to speak up. Her hair was a fire orange that matched Fred and Gorge's, and was up in a bun at the nap of her neck with curls framing her heart shaped face. She stood and made her way across the room and pulled me to her; embracing me.

She pulled away and held me at arm's length, as if studying my features.

"You look exactly like your mother, all but your eyes; you have your father's eyes." I noticed that when this woman smiled she also smiled with her eyes; they happened to be a pretty pale blue.

"How do you know my mother, she was a muggle-"

"Yes, yes. I know, but your father brought her to us when you were just a baby. And, oh my, have you grown." She cut me off, but smiled anyway like she was sorry for interrupting me.

"You knew my parents!" A smile spread across my face without my permission, but I couldn't help it. I hadn't met anyone else, aside from Kingsley, who had known my parents. And Kingsley refused to tell me anything about them, always saying that I'd find out one day; if you ask me I'd say he was just being an arse about it.

"We all did." A tall but lanky man with scruffy black hair that fell to his shoulders stood from the table. His beard was untamed, but it gave him the rugged look. "Your father was an exceptionally brave man." He smiled, showing two rows of straight, but slightly tinged yellow teeth. "But we'll discuss that later. Right now we have to keep you safe, and what better place to do that then at Hogwarts." He smiled and took a seat again, gesturing for Tonks and I to join the group of adults.

"How about I fetch you some tea dears?" The plump woman asked both Tonks and I.

"Sure Molly." Tonks smiled brightly.

"May I have a hot chocolate instead?" I asked Molly quietly.

"Anything else?" She had her hands folded in front of herself, waiting for my answer with a pleasant smile on her face.

"Um, with five sugar's, please?" I smiled slightly. Molly laughed a little before walking over to the cabinet and started with our hot beverages.

I noticed Tonks frowning at me.

"I have a sweet tooth!" I was being defensive. People always seemed to look at me funny when I asked for more sugars then necessary or that I was always eating lollies.

"You certainly are your mother's daughter." The man with the scruffy hair chuckled.

"Here you go." Molly set our drinks down and took a seat opposite me next to another man with red hair.

"We are enrolling you into Hogwarts this year, as it will be safer for you there." A man sounded next to the one with the scruffy hair. He seemed to be tall, his brown hair was cut short and his moustache was kept neatly trimmed atop his lip.

"Why? I've been perfectly safe with Kingsley." I frowned and took a sip from my cup that held the sugary liquid. I felt the hot fluid rush down my throat, making me become warm inside.

"I see that Kingsley has told you nothing." Scruffy man frowned.

"Sirius!" Molly interjected. Her face was a little pink and she wore a frown on it too.

"Voldemort is back. And not only is he looking for Harry, but he is now looking for you." Scruffy-I mean Sirius ignored Molly and continued. "He will find you with Kingsley, but if you were at Hogwarts it will be a lot harder for him."

"But why?" I whined. "Why does he want me? I'm just like everyone else." I frowned down in my cup, glaring at the hot chocolate like this whole was its fault. _Goddamn you hot chocolate, why couldn't you pick someone else? This is your entire fault, I hope you're happy!_ I screamed inside my mind.

"Because of your gift, you're the only one who can tell him what's going to happen next." Sirius sounded frustrated, and looked like he wanted to get up and shake me senseless.

"You're an Empath," The man with the moustache spoke. "Your ability is very rare, even more so then Tonks'"

"You have an ability?" I turned to Tonks who sat beside me. Who would've thought that the woman who kidnapped me was 'special' to? I felt the frown form on my face as I regarded her, but all she did was laugh at me.

"Don't look so surprised." She smiled brightly.

"Well, what is it." I demanded.

"Another time, dear." Molly spoke before Tonks could answer. "You should be getting to bed, it's getting late." She stood. "You have a big day tomorrow."

"I do?" I stood too after sculling my now warm drink.

"Yes, we have to go to Diagon Alley and get you some school supplies, dear." She smiled and led me from the kitchen and up the creaky stairs, passing buy a hanging on the wall that was covered by dark drapes. "Quiet now, don't want to wake the others." Molly whispered.

I nodded even though she couldn't see.

* * *

><p><em>Tell me what you think?<em>

_-Korkie xx_


	2. Chapter Two: Pocket Full of Sunshine

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Harry Potter', but I do wish that I owned Draco Malfoy. :(  
><strong>_Another chapter for those who are reading this fanfic! Enjoy my lovelies! _

* * *

><p><em> "'There's nothin wrong<em>  
><em>With lovin' who you are'"<em>  
><em>She said;<em>  
><em>"'Cause he made you perfect, babe.<em>  
><em>So hold your head up girl<em>  
><em>And you'll go far...'"<br>-Lady GaGa: Born This Way._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter <strong>**Two**:_

Diagon Alley was full of Witches and Wizards rushing about, pushing past people to get into different shops. I've only ever been here once before and that was when I was extremely young, the memory was pretty much a blur to me now. But I assume that the only reason it was like this was because of the new school year, and that is why I'm here at eight o'clock in the morning with Molly Weasley gathering supplies before all the good books were gone; Her words, not mine.

I was also school shopping with Ginny who was Molly's daughter and sister to the twins, and Hermione who was a friend of Ginny's I met last night. They both seemed nice enough, besides it was nice to have women to talk to as I only grew up around one male who made me travel with him for his job with The Order.

I had to admit that I loved speaking with Hermione, she was easy to get along with and she always explained something magical to me if I didn't understand. I felt stupid at times as I didn't have the privilege to grow up in the magical world; I had to stay hidden in the muggle world, even then I had to make sure I didn't stand out too much.

Ginny on the other hand was nothing like Hermione. She was loud and funny, whereas Hermione was quiet but kind. Ginny was opinionated and often didn't think before she spoke, but she always quickly apologised when she accidently said something nasty without meaning to.

At this point in time we were standing in a little shop that I couldn't remember the name of because it was absolutely ridiculous, but it was filled with different types of animals such as owls, toads, lizards, and so on. Molly had told us to stay here until she got back from _Gringotts _with money from my father's volt he had left to me. I trusted Molly completely, she was like a mother figure, and she was the only one I trusted to go for me. I offered to go with her, but she declined saying she had to go there on official Order business as well.

I wondered about the shop looking at the different types of animals that sat perched on the wooden beams above me and in the cages below. A black owl caught my eye as it flew down and sat on the random wooden table in the middle of the shop. I walked slowly over to it and watched as it stretched out its wings. As I raised my hand to pat the creature, it hooted softly; I couldn't help the small satisfied smile that turned my lips upwards.

"I wish the boy's would've gotten up on time, at least then it wouldn't be too boring." Ginny's voice sounded on my right, I looked over to see her watching me pet the pure black owl. She looked so disappointed I almost laughed, but thought against the idea as she probably would get offended.

"Yes, because that's why you want the boys around." Hermione appeared suddenly behind the black owl carrying an open book in her hand. She looked up from what seemed to be a novel and gave Ginny a knowing smile.

"What boy's?" I stopped petting the bird and turned to Ginny. The owl hooted in protest but I merely ignored it and gave Ginny my full attention.

"Harry and Ron." She managed to squeak out before her face turned a bright red. She ducked her head and as she did so her flaming orange hair followed the movement and blocked her face from sight.

"Ginny has a crush on Harry." Hermione explained when she glanced up from her book and at me. "You haven't met Harry or Ronald yet as they were already passed out before you came. You'll surely meet them when we get to the station later on today."

Did I mention I was starting school today at Hogwarts (fifth year to be exact, same as Hermione)? I had only been to a muggle school and that was only for two years before Kingsley started 'home schooling' me; if that's what you'd call it.

The door to the shop opened with a bang, and I could hear Molly muttering about how rude goblins were before I saw her.

"See anything you like, dear?" She asked me as she stood next to Ginny frowning when she saw that her face was red, and started to check her temperature only to be shooed away by Ginny.

"I want this owl." I pointed to the black owl who hooted once more.

"Well, here you go." Molly pulled a plain brown cloth bag from her oversized decorative handbag, and held it out to me.

"What are you going to name it?" Ginny asked, her face had now faded to a pretty pink.

"I don't know. I don't even know if it's a boy or a girl . . ."I sighed, frowning at the black feathered creature who was hooting away happily.

"It's a girl." Hermione moved towards the owl, looking closely at it.

"I'll call her Trixie." I smiled at the birdy who looked up at me with her big green eyes.

I stood in between my Hermione and Ginny on platform nine-and-three-quarters starring at the scarlet steam engine that read _Hogwarts Express_ on its side. Supposedly Harry and Ron had gotten here before us and ran off before I could meet them as Molly was telling me about the plans for this semester. Luckily Hermione and Ginny waited for me on the other side.

Hermione was speaking, but her words didn't seem to reach my ears as I watched the students of the school board the train. I was nervous, but the only way I could tell was because my palms were starting to sweat and my heart was hammering in my chest. It was my first day and I only knew two of people who were attending Hogwarts.

" . . . Ready then?" Hermione turned to me with a wide smile spread across her lips. I hadn't any idea what she was going on about, but nodded my head anyway and followed after her.

Ginny babbled to me about how great Hogwarts was, and how Quidditch was spectacular and that I should join if I was skilled at the game. Hermione pipped in a few times mentioning that the library was huge and contained multiple books about anything magical. We loaded our belongings into one of the loading carriages of the train and shuffled out of the room, and down the surprising small hall that had compartments on either side of it.

"Oh, there's Lavender! See you later!" Ginny pushed past both Hermione and I; waving goodbye while running down the hall and into a compartment further down.

"We'll find Harry and Ron, and introduce you?" I assumed it was supposed to be a statement, but it sounded like a question, so I nodded anyway.

Five minutes later Hermione called me over and dragged me into one of the compartments on the left. In the compartment sat two boys who looked extremely shocked to have had their conversation interrupted. One had black shaggy hair and piercing green eyes that were hidden behind black rimmed spectacles. The other had a mop of flaming orange hair the hung over his eyes just a tad and drew my attention to his nose that was straight with freckles scattered across it.

"Harry, Ron. This is Kristabella; you didn't get the chance of meeting her as you both ran off before she could even make an appearance." Hermione scolded them as she crossed her arms over her chest and fixed them both with a glare. I couldn't help but smile slightly at how much she acted like a mother, but not only that the two boys actually hung their head as if they were ashamed!

"I'm Harry, nice to finally meet you." The boy with the glasses spoke first. But of course I knew who he was, who didn't?

I took a seat next to who I assumed was Ron and smiled at him which he returned. Hermione took a seat next to Harry and frowned at Ron as her and I both watched as he shoved a chocolate frog in his mouth.

"So you're the famous Harry Potter." I smiled at him as his cheeks turned pink and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"How'd you know; thought you grew up in the muggle world?" Harry said.

"I lived with Kingsley; of course I know who you are." I laughed a little at his surprised expression.

"Sirius forgot to mention that." Harry muttered, but I wasn't paying attention all that much when Ron sounded next to me.

"Do you want one?" Ron offered me _Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans_. I took a random one from the packet which happened to be pink. I plopped it quickly into my mouth and tasted strawberries. "Whatcha' get?"

"Strawberry." I smiled, but laughed when I saw his distressed expression.

"I've eaten half the packet and they all taste like shit-"

"Ron!" Hermione frowned, but he ignored her.

". . . But then you come along and get a good one? Here, have the rest." Ron pushed the packet into my hand while crossing his arms and stared sulkily out the window.

I shrugged and sat happily chewing on the jelly beans, not once getting a bad flavour. Ron just watched me in amazement and muttered something along the lines of me being a god or something. I listened to the three bicker and laugh, and I even joined in at times, mostly to tell Ron that I still haven't gotten a bad flavour.

I jumped when the sliding door to the compartment opened and I looked over to see a tall, slightly chubby boy standing there looking about frantically.

"Hey guys, hey you seen Trevor?" The boy asked.

"Sorry Neville, but no we haven't." Harry said with an apologetic smile.

Neville sighed in frustration and frowned.

"This happens every year!" Neville sighed in frustration.

"Do you want some help looking for Trevor?" I asked, having no idea who Trevor was.

"Yes, thank you!" He beamed at me and moved out of the way so I could exit the compartment; I waved goodbye to the trio before turning to Neville and smiling up at him.

"So . . .What does Trevor look like?"

"Well . . . he's slimy, green-"

"So he's a frog?" I wrinkled my nose.

"Toad, actually." He paused. "I've never seen you at Hogwarts before?"

"I transferred." He nodded and started to look around the hall. "How about you look down this end and I look up here, we might find him faster?"

"Yeah, okay."

I smiled and skipped off down the hall, knocking on compartments and asking for the where abouts of Trevor the Frog. I heard Neville asking the same questions a few compartments behind me.

* * *

><p>Draco sat in one of the tiny compartments beside Blaise and across from Crabbe and Goyle. The three were speaking about useless things as Draco ignored them and stared out the window looking at the country side that was filled trees and rolling green hills; he tried to keep his mind from wondering back to what had happened this morning. Draco was paying attention now to the chatter, taking his mind off the disturbing conversation. The conversation, which was centered around Quidditch was boring Draco, and he was about to interrupt when the compartment door slid open with ease.<p>

Glancing over to the entry, Draco watched in silence as a rather pale skinned girl whipped her head around the compartment as if looking for something; her long curly, pale blonde hair was pulled back into a high pony tail but even then it still managed to almost hit Blaise in the face in her haste. Her large blue eyes held frustration in them as she stopped her frantic searching and sighed heavily.

"Sorry, but have you seen a toad anywhere around here?" She asked pleasantly as her eyes skimmed over the four boys. Her gaze landed on Crabbe, who seemed to be turning different shades of red as he watched the girl.

Draco shook his head answering for all of them. She poked her head out of the compartment and shouted, "Neville, it's not here! Face it; you've lost the smelly thing!" She turned back quickly her eyes meeting Draco's and smiled brightly, "Nice meeting you all!" Sliding the door shut with a bang; Draco watched through the glass of the door as she ran off, her long hair following behind her.

"Who the bloody hell was that?" Goyle half yelled as he turned to the rest of the group; his frown seemed to make the rest of his forehead rest over his eyes.

"Blimey, you're a moron!" Crabbe hissed through clenched teeth. Draco snorted at his statement, seeing as both of the boys seemed pretty dim witted. "That was Balthazar Moriarty's daughter!" He spoke in a hushed tone which gave Draco an impulse to suddenly lean in towards him.

The name was familiar; he knew he had heard it before. The conversation of his mother and father slowly came to mind. Draco remembered his mother once speaking the name Moriarty before, when he was around the age of seven. Though mother was speaking to father at the time when he was supposed to be sound asleep in bed; Draco had snuck out to hear what they were speaking about.

_~xx~_

_Draco was peeking through the crack of the door of the drawing room; watching as his mother sipped her tea and picked up the latest copy of the _Daily Prophet_. _

"_Have you read the _Prophet_ today?" She asked father from her spot on the over expensive red lounge that had fine golden stitching sowed into it. Lucius came into view at that moment, standing to the side of Narcissa and waited for her to go on._

"_Balthazar Moriarty's wife was killed today." Narcissa looked up at Lucius' face that was wiped of emotion._

"_Good riddance." He sneered._

"_By Fenrir Greyback, he escaped Azkaban earlier this week. The child the couple had is now orphaned." The pity in Narcissa's voice was well disguised, but Draco heard it clearly. _

"_Greyback should have killed the half-blood child too." Draco frowned at his father's cold words and watched his mother snap her head up, looking at Lucius, stunned at his words, but quickly wiped the emotion clear from her face before he could notice. _

_~xx~_

"The blood traitor?" Goyle whispered with wide eyes, bringing Draco from his thoughts and to the conversation at hand.

"I didn't think they'd send her here . . ." Blaise voice trailed off.

"Why not?" Draco asked before he could stop himself.

"Because she's a half-blood; worst then a muggle born if you ask me." Crabbe's voice practically oozed with hatred. "Her _father,_" Crabbe spat the word as if it were dirty. "Sent mine to Azkaban."

Draco sat back and frowned when the image of the blonde girl came to mind. Half-bloods were just as bad as muggleborns, his father had said so himself. But half-bloods seemed to be looked down upon more than mudbloods were. For a wizard to engage in sexual activities with a muggle was disgusting, but to create a child from the dirty lowlife that was a muggle? That was even more so.

"We should change into our robes, we'll be there soon." Blaise's voice cut through the silence as he gazed out the window. Draco too turned to see where they were. The train was just passing by a forest, the tree's looked as if they could reach the heavens, and the sun was setting behind the mountains off in the distance.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews would be lovely! :)<em>

_-Korkie xx_


	3. Chapter Three: Little Bird

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _'Harry Potter'_! D:  
><em>So here's another chapter, it's only a short one because I just wanted to get this out of the way, but the next one will be longer, I promise! :)<em>

* * *

><p><em>"If you can make a girl laugh, you can make her do anything."<br>__- Marilyn Monroe._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Three<em>**

"I'm sorry, Neville. I bet he'll show up sooner or later." I tried to comfort the tall boy as he sat in the cabin with our little group. I patted his shoulder and offered him the rest of my every flavour beans.

"It's just . . . he was my best friend." Neville mumbled as he picked a flavoured bean from the box and popped it in his mouth.

"Pathetic . . ." Ron muttered from my left which earned him a nasty kick in the shin from the frowning Hermione. "Ow! What the bloody hell was that for?" He shouted.

"You know exactly what it was for!" She hissed.

"Don't bother Hermione. Ron doesn't understand." Neville sighed.

"Oh, piss off! How about you find out that your childhood pet can turn into a creepy little man, and then we'll see who's more depressed!" Ron's face had turned a bright pink and he was now frowning over the top of my head at Neville.

"'Creepy little man'?" I asked. I was confused, wouldn't have Ron noticed that his rat could transform into a man?

"Very confusing, even I hurt my head thinking about it all." Harry said as he looked up from his copy of the '_Daily Prophet'_ he was reading. Harry cleared his throat and continued. "They're calling Dumbledore and I liars . . ."

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"The Ministry; says we're making stuff up about Voldemort." He's tone was clipped and anger was showing through he's bright green eyes. I looked down at my shoes, and felt a frown form on my face.

"Bloody idiots." Ron muttered.

There was silence for a while as the train continued on its path towards the magical school. I suppose we were all caught up in our own thoughts, mine were mostly about Voldemort. To be honest, I was scared of him. I had no idea how Harry dealt with it, how he got by every day and didn't show his fear to anyone.

I turned my gaze out the window to see trees upon trees flashing by as the train began to speed up to get to its destination much more quickly.

"We should get changed into our school robes." Hermione announced as she stood up, slung her small purple pouch over her shoulder, and gestured for me to follow her.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I waved goodbye to the boys and closed the compartment door behind us; following her down the not-so-crowded hallway.

"We're going to the girl's bathroom to change." She smiled as she grabbed a hold of my hand and dragged me off to the right and into a small bathroom that was completely empty. "Here you go." She had dug through her small bag and pulled out my set of robes for me.

"Thanks!" I smiled and headed into one of the stalls and locked the door. I stripped down to my underwear and quickly changed into my school robes as I started to feel the chill of the bathroom.

As soon as I was dressed I exited the stall and walked over to the sink and mirror. I checked my reflection noticing that my blonde curls started to tangle and spring up into tight ringlets. I had forgotten to place the spell I had found in '_Witches Weekly'_ on my hair so it didn't bounce up. I pulled out my wand from the waist band of my skirt and waved it over my head and muttered the quick spell.

"So that's how you do it!" Hermione laughed. "I wondered how you got your hair to stay like that."

"You and I are the same. Hair is our enemy." I wrinkled my nose and she laughed even more.

"Can you teach me the spell?" She asked enthusiastically, looking at me with wide eyes.

"Sure, come here and I'll show you." She walked over and stood beside me. I waved my wand back and forth, and she copied the movement like she had been doing it all her life. "Now do exactly that, but over your hair and say; _Pulchellus Cincinnis_." She copied me and muttered the spell while waving her wand over her head. Quickly her frizzy brown locks smoothed out and fell down to the middle of her back in loose curls.

"Amazing!" She studied her reflection in the mirror and pulled on one of her curls that hung over her shoulder, and pulled on it; watching it spring back up but stay in perfect shape.

"You're welcome." I smiled. Suddenly the train stopped with a jerk making me fall over and onto the cold tiled flooring and for Hermione to slam into the sink. I sat up and looked over at Hermione. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." She moaned as she pulled herself up. "You?"

"Yeah, I'm good." I paused and stood. "My toushie hurts though."

She let out a laugh and stood up. "We're here." She held out her hand, offering for me to take it, and with a heave she managed to pull me up.

"Thanks." I stretched, my lower back muscles protested though, but I ignored them and trailed slowly behind Hermione as she walked out of the bathroom.

The hall way was once again crowded with students pushing and shoving passed one another, trying to exit the train, I had backed up against the bathroom door watching in amazement at the almost savage treatment of the other students. I turned to ask Hermione where to go, but she was nowhere to be found amongst the chaos.

Quickly I turned around and rushed back into the bathroom. Maybe it'd be better to wait in here until it dies down a little. The bathroom was freezing and I folded my arms over my chest trying to keep as warm as possible.

About five minutes passed until I was brave enough to open the door and look about the now empty train. I walked out and started to look for an exit. I wondered about the train for a while, opening doors that I thought would be exits, only to find that they would lead me nowhere. I was just about to give up hope when a compartment door opened behind me.

I turned around too quickly, almost losing my footing and bounded up to the tall pale blond boy that I had asked before if he'd seen Trevor. I was standing right beside him before he turned around and jumped back, finally noticing me.

"Hello!" I smiled brightly up at him. He was taller then I first thought, he was practically looking down at me with his pale grey eyes and his full ink lips.

The boy looked up and down the hall way before speaking, "Er-Hello . . ." He frowned slightly as his fair hair fell in his eyes. "What do you want?" He snapped suddenly, his frowning deepening.

I was shocked for a slipt second at his rudeness, but quickly shrugged it off. Maybe he was just a generally grumpy person.

I smiled once more. "Could you please show me how to get out?"

He raised a single blond eyebrow at me and scoffed. "Really?"

"I've already tried to get out, but I can't find an exit." I explained.

"Are you that stupid?" I blinked up at him, ignoring his nasty comment. He let out a breath, "Fine, come on."

"Thank you!" I paused as I began to follow behind his tall figure. "Are you always this grumpy?"

He stopped suddenly, which made me bump into him from behind. "Excuse me?" He looked back over his shoulder at me, but I only smiled. "Don't ask stupid questions."

"Okie dokie." I tried not to laugh, but didn't manage it too well as one escaped me. I heard him sigh in frustration, but he ignored me and continued to show me where the exit was in comfortable silence.

Up ahead I heard a door open as feet rushed in and stopped instantly. Looking up I spotted Harry, Ron and Hermione starring openly at myself and my new acquaintance.

"Hi guys!" I greeted them enthusiastically with a wave.

"Malfoy." Harry spoke murderously to the tall boy beside me. The three of them completely ignored me, but continued to glare at the pretty boy. I wondered why they were so defensive, but decided they'd tell me after this ordeal was over.

"Don't get your nickers in a twist Potter, I was just showing her the way out." The boy smirked at Harry, a mischievous look in his eyes.

"You couldn't get out?" Hermione asked with a quizzical look on her pixie like face.

"It's a magical train, exits change all the time." I shrugged. It was true though! I checked half the train and every time I thought I found an exit it would just open up to another room, which was highly annoying.

"Well, come on then." She gestured for me to follow after her. I watched silently as she left the train with Harry and Ron trailing after her, but not before sending the blond boy death glares.

"Thank you . . . Malfoy?"

"Draco." He stated while looking down at me again. "Draco Malfoy." I held in my laughter as I imagined him standing next to James Bond.

"Well thank you, Draco." I smiled and waved at him, watching his blank expression turn to confusion as I walked off the train to find that the trio had waited for me.

"I can't believe you spoke to Malfoy." Ron looked at me with disapproval.

"Draco isn't so bad." I smiled, knowing it would anger him that I used his first name.

"_Draco?_ Ugh! Please don't call him that." He scrunched his face up and walked ahead of myself and Hermione to catch up with Harry. I heard Hermione snicker beside me which made me laugh with her.

I was still smiling as we caught up to the other fifth years and waited to catch a carriage.

* * *

><p><em>So there it is! Yay!<br>__Leave me lovely reviews? :)_

_-Korkie xx_


	4. Chapter Four: Moments

_**I know I haven't updated in so long! Forgive me! Plus I just wrote this and so I might have some spelling or grammar mistakes, but that's okay! :)  
>Enjoy!<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>"Be strong,; always be strong."<br>- Emilie Autumn._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Four:<span>**

I was scared, was that okay? Was it okay that I was afraid of the people who stared openly as they watched me waiting for my name to be called with the group of first years with curiosity that shone so brightly in their eyes? I should have had a private sorting instead of being made a show of in front of all these students. But I held my tongue as I waited patiently for my name to be called.

Finally after what felt like years of waiting I heard the old Witch out the front of the now smaller group of first years and myself call my name.

"Kristabella Moriarty!" She called loud and clearly in a voice that echoed around the quiet hall of onlookers. The left over first years were kind enough to make a path for me so I wouldn't have to bump into any of them as I made my way towards the rickety old stool and the even older looking hat that was torn, and looked like it's seen better days. I climbed the stairs towards the Witch and sat on the stool as Hermione intrusted me to do and waited as the older woman went to place the hat upon my head.

"Oh! I know who you are!" The stupid hat spoke aloud, calling the attention from the students and teachers in the massive hall and making me flinch. I wasn't paying attention to what the hat was saying as I glanced around the hall and found the encouraging smiles of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. "Miss Moriarty, it would be wise for you to listen as I am the one who will be placing you in your new home." I flushed in embarrassment as I heard a few of the students snicker from the comment. "Now, where to put you . . ." The hat paused as if in deep thought. "Gryffindor could do you justice; lead you to greatness, did you know? But no, that will not do. No, no, no, not at all. Just like your father you are; difficult placing someone like him too. He was sneaky, a real trickster, but fearless and full of courage. Where to put you . . ? I know!" The hat chuckled darkly. "SLYTHERIN!"

Slytherin? Weren't they stuck up pureblood bastards? I stopped myself from gasping as I glanced down to see my school robes changed to the house colours of Slytherin which were green and silver. I frowned wishing they were the colours of one of the three other houses but I knew that wouldn't happen. I sighed heavily as I made my way over to the gloomy bunch of purebloods that didn't even greet me with cheers or claps, they just kind of stared at me as if they could see that the blood that ran through my veins wasn't as pure as the blood that ran through theirs. _Arseholes._

I noticed the striking face of Draco Malfoy as I passed by him, though his face was blank I could that his eyes were somewhat amused, but I wouldn't know why; though he did seem like a totally loony from our previous encounter hours before. _Weirdo._

I continued walking until I reached the end of the table where a few first years that were randomly scattered. I sat as far away from them as possible and continued to watch as the old woman began calling names again. I didn't listen, wasn't paying attention really. I had the attention span of a two year old child, seriously, it was true. Like now, I was watching some of the other Sixth Year Slytherin girls interact with each other and was surprised to find they were already gossiping about others in their year. I wondered if I'd have friends in this house, I seriously doubted it, but it wouldn't hurt to try, right? Hopefully Hermione and everyone else still liked me, but surely they wouldn't stop speaking to me because of the house I was sorted in. _Stupid hat_. I should have demanded it switch me into a different house.

I wonder when food would be served, I was starving, and it didn't help that my stomach decided that it was going to start rumbling and feeling like it was eating me from the inside out. _Stupid stomach_. And now I was grumpy because I was hungry or maybe it was because Molly dragged me out of bed in the early hours of the morning. _Ugh! Please just feed me!_

My pray was answered when food magically appeared in front of me. I couldn't contain the grin that spread across my face and mentally did a happy dance, silently thanking the house elves for cooking up this glorious food that will soon be in my belly. I ate happily and quietly, sitting patiently while I waited for the rest of my house to move so I could follow them silently to the Slytherin common room and then finally find my room.

I was lost in my own thoughts and didn't notice that someone was sitting next to me until they jabbed my arm with their finger. I jumped, letting out a small squeak and looked beside me. Draco sat there with a small smirk on his face like he was extremely happy that he had scared the crap out of me.

"Hello." I smiled brightly at him.

"Hello." He replied with a small secretive smile.

"What brings you down this end of the table?" I asked casually as I wiped the blue icing off of the cup-cake with my finger and licked it off. I continued to do this until I finished with the icing and moved on to another cup-cake.

"Well I wanted one of those, but it looks like you've gotten to most of them." He said sarcastically as he gestured to my plate that was filled with cup-cakes with no icing attached to them.

"You can have them if you want, I just like the icing." I smiled at him as I shoved my icing free cup-cake in his face.

"Thanks." He devoured the thing within seconds and smiled at me around the mushed up cup-cake, looking like he escaped St. Mungo's. I laughed and continued to do so until I calmed down a little, that was until I looked back at him and broke out into uncontrollable giggles.

I noticed that he was watching me but I couldn't care less if I looked like a moron, it just made me laugh. Maybe it was because he seemed so serious and in control, maybe that's what made it funny, but it felt good to laugh. I loved laughing; it's what made my day, though I found the most stupidest things hilarious.

"Would you like me to show you where the common room is?" He asked after he cleared his mouth of cup-cake; amusement clearly shone through his eyes.

"Yes please!" I stood from my seat and waited for him to follow suit. "Aren't you going to get up?" I asked when he didn't move for a while.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." He said grumpily. I was worried about his changing mood swings. One minute he was all nice and sunshine, then the next he was gloomy and vampire like. _Maybe he was insane._

He stood up and walked ahead of me, I quickly followed after him smiling all the way. He was more entertaining the reality TV shows.

"You're always so grumpy." I laughed when I heard him sigh heavily and open the doors to corridor outside of the hall, and held it open for me so I could get by. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." He smirked.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoy this and I promise to try and update as much as possible. I was going to add a lot more to this chapter, but I didn't have anytime. :(<em>

_-13teen xxx_


	5. Chapter Five: Hello Fascination

_**Hello to the little lovelies that have chosen to read this fanfic! I have updated and am kinda proud of this chapter, I don't know why, but I am.  
>Any way I made a slight mistake in some of my previous chapters. This is set in <strong>Sixth Year** not fifth, though I originally was going to set it in Fifth Year time. Sorry if I caused any confusion.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em>"It is better to be hated for what you are than to be loved for what you are not."<br>- Andre Gide._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five:<strong>_  
><em>

_That slimy, smelly little bastard! I'll kill him! No, destroy_ him!__

What a wanker. How dare he trick me like that, and in front of that bulldog of a wench Pansy fucking Parkinson and her little blood sucking followers. I was drenched and furiously walking away from the group of donkey raping shit eaters as they laughed like a bunch of demented hyenas.

"Oi, Moriarty!" Bulldog face called out through her laughs. I turned to see that her and her followers were still snickering away while Pansy leaned on Draco for support as she took breaths to steady herself. His expression was blank once more, but his aura told a different story of irritation and . . . something else?

"You dropped your book." She sneered.

I resisted a groan of annoyance and marched my way back over to them with my head held high. I withheld a sigh as I bent down to pick up the now soaking journal.

"Right where you belong, isn't it? Just like your mother." Pansy spat out between clenched teeth while stomping her heeled foot down on the only journal I had; missing my hand by only centimetres.

I glared up at the snivelling cow and swiftly snatched it from underneath her while I watched her tumble down to my height. Pansy only looked at me in shock as I stood up and towered over the rodent.

"There, that's better. Right where you belong, isn't it Pansy?" I paused as I watched her closely and smirked as her aura changed to a ghastly purple which clearly indicated she was fearful, and I used that against her. It was building up; her fears became a reality in her mind's eye as she looked up at me. "You can scream now."

And right on cue her shrill voice echoed through the dungeons. Pansy's followers admittedly rushed to her aid asking what was wrong, but Draco didn't. He stared openly at me like he knew what I did, like he was inside my mind the whole time, and then a slow knowing smirk creeped on his face.

Crazy.

That's what he was. Completely loony. Mood swings like no tomorrow, it was hard to keep up with the handsome moody boy. I sighed heavily and turned away from him and his hootchies, mainly because Pansy was giving me a headache. Her screaming episode will end in a few minutes so I don't see why they were all 'Oh no' about it. _Morons._

I headed towards the Slytherin common room ignoring the footsteps that were clearly following me. To be honest I had no idea where I was going and that frustrated me, but I was bound to find it eventually, right? I quickened my pace and turned down another corridor only to find that it was a dead end.

"You haven't got a clue where you're going, do you?" He asked from behind me. I turned to see the devilish smirk still upon Draco's face as he looked at me with his stormy grey eyes that held so many secrets.

"Yes I do.

He raised a perfectly shaped sliver brow.

"Maybe." I paused. "What do you care anyway?" I shouted at him as I smacked him over the head with my journal, which only made him chuckle, which managed to send shivers up my spine.

"Are you still angry?" He laughed as he reached out towards my face and tucked a stray damp curl behind my ear. The nerve of the ruffian!

"Mad? I'm furious Draco! How dare you, you, you bloody mushroom head! You had no right to trick me like that. None whatsoever, nor was it even funny. You'd be irritated too!" I half shouted.

"You're adorable when you're mad, you know that?" Amusement shone through his eyes, and anger roared through my veins, I wanted to slap that grin off his face. I frowned at him, and continued to do so until he stopped smirking at me.

"It's okay to smile once in a while." He said once he realised I didn't find the situation or his 'compliment' funny.

"Are you going to show me the common room or not?" I ignored his statement and got straight down to business. I just wanted to sit down for a while and hopefully be free from all of the snivelling Slytherins that were sure to give me hell once they decided to join me.

"Well you're in luck; I've been assigned to show you around the school, classes, dorm room, and whatever else." He smiled brightly with mischief deep in his stormy grey eyes. Who in their right mind assigned this crazy baboon to babysit me? Didn't they realise that he had a few screws loose rolling around in that complicated mind of his?

"I'm a prefect." He kept that smirk on his face as he spoke. "That's why I'm showing you around."

"Probably waiting for the right moment to dump water on me again." I muttered under my breath while he only gave me a small frown.

"C'mon, I'll show you where it is." Draco sighed heavily and took off down the hallway and turned the corner. I admit at first I didn't even want to follow him; fearing he might do something even more horrible to me, but I swallowed the fear and slowly trailed after the evilly handsome boy.

We walked next to one another in a strangely comfortable silence until we came to another dead end. Now I was freaking out, he's cornered me and is going to do something extremely horrible to me, and he's going to enjoy every minute of it. It's not like the other Slytherins are going to run to my rescue; they'd probably laugh away while snapping pictures and then post them in the weekly school newsletter with the front page reading in giant bold letters _'Malfoy Tricks The Half Blood'_.

I watched him quietly as he walked closer to the wall at the end of the corridor and pulled out his wand, turning to me he smiled. "You might want to remember this, Moriarty."

I walked closer and watched intently as Draco tapped his wand on individual stones that were a part of the wall in a particular order. He then stood back away from the shifting stones, grabbing my upper arm and pulled me away also; probably so the stones wouldn't smack me in the face.

Once they stopped shifting around Draco loosened his grip on my arm and stepped towards the opening of which the stones had created, and opened the wooden door that now occupied the wall.

I trailed in after him, once inside I exhaled the breath I didn't know I was holding and smiled. The common room was extremely lush and extravagant, a huge chandelier hung above in the middle of the room as light danced off the diamonds that hung from it and reflected on to the walls. A magnificent fireplace was at one end of the room with dark green lounges around it the; legs of them a dark oak with fin stitching in a darker shade of green on the cushions. The rest of the room had chairs and random lounges scattered about it in different areas, most probably to fill up space.

"The girl's dormitory is through that hallway. The door on the right is the bathroom and the door on the left will lead you to another hallway. One of those doors will have your name on it." He explained as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"How do you know . . ?" I trailed off as I looked over at him. He wore that sneaky smirk of his and gave me a look. I frowned at him, not understanding what he was getting at.

"Oh, I see; an innocent." He smirked. I couldn't help the blush that creeped up into my cheeks and turned them a ghastly pink.

"Oh . . ." I paused and shuffled my feet. "I'm just going to leave now." And with that I turned too quickly and power walked the hell out of there. How dare the mushroom head call me innocent! He doesn't know me, not one bit, so how can he just assume things like that about me? I mean I totally am a virgin and don't plan on losing it anytime soon, but how dare he!

I immensely dislike the incredibly idiotic evilly handsome and charming young man . . .

I think I may like the mischievous boy, but I'm praying to god I don't.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are always welcome. Tell me how I did, yes?<em>

_-13teen xx_


	6. Chapter Six: Swallow

**_Hello lovelies! It's been a while, hasn't it? I'm glad to inform you that I'm very much alive and that I haven't passed away! Yay! :D  
><em>**_**Anyhoo! I want to say that I'm excited that you like this chapter, but that it was also kinda' hard to write.  
><strong>_**_I hope that you enjoy this, and I'd love feedback to tell me if I did somewhat of a good job!  
><em>****_I'd also like to thank anyone who has taken the time to read this story! You guys are treasures! _**

* * *

><p><em>"I'm a beautiful, strong woman, and will not be scared of someone who is as pathetic as you."<br>-Emilie Autumn._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter<em>_ Six:_**

Draco wasn't lying when he told me that my name would be printed on a door that led to the room I'd be sleeping in. What he didn't tell me was that I'd be sleeping in said room with three other females, one of which already hated my guts.

And if you didn't guess, said hater of Kristabella Moriarty's insides was none other than the one and only Pansy Parkinson. I mean who in their right mind names their child _Pansy_? They should have named the she dog something along the lines of . . . well . . . something more horrible, as "Pansy" just insinuates this façade that said she dog would be sweet and bubbly when in reality she's no such thing.

I breathed in deeply before I pushed open the door, begging that Pansy wouldn't already be occupying the room, but instead found the room empty aside from a lone girl who was sitting cross legged on the bed in the far corner of the room.

"Hello!" I smiled brightly at the tall tanned girl as she looked up from the book she was reading. Her thick dark mane of hair fell to her shoulders in perfect waves and made her pretty chocolate eyes somehow stand out against her lightly tanned skin.

"Hi!" She smiled back and closed the book, placing it on the bed beside her. She got up from her position and quickly made her way over to me. "I'm Tracey Davis, and you are?"

"Kris Moriarty." I smiled as she held out her hand and I shook it.

"So you're the half-blood Pansy was going on about." She laughed and walked back to her bed. I couldn't help but flinch at her words.

_For crying out loud, I know what I am; do you think I want to hear it every five bloody minutes?_

_Sorry to burst your bubble, Krisie, but I don't think Miss Pure-blood can hear you._

_Thank you captain obvious, like I couldn't figure that out myself. _

I remember once when Kingsley told me you know that you're crazy when you answer yourself. And I was now seriously cursing him to hell for putting that in my head. Now I'm insane, and it's an absolutely horrible time to be insane. I can't be insane, not now; not with You-Know-Who searching high and low . . . I shuddered.

"Hey, you okay?" Tracey asked, concern written upon her features.

"Fine!" I rushed. "Which bed do I take?"

"Any, I'm not fussed . . . besides Pansy and Millicent haven't claimed their beds yet." She flashed another smile and continued to read.

I decided on the bed beside Tracey, seeing as she's probably going to be the only one who will be civil to me. And soon my trunk filled with my things appeared on the bed before me. I stifled a squeak, but continued to more towards the trunk and start to rummage through it.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Tracey started and pulled out a piece of parchment and handed to me. "It's your timetable. All of them were waiting for us when I got here." I stared in wonder as I watched ink magically appear upon the paper and write out my schedule for me. "Hey, you have Defence Against the Dark Arts with me!" Tracey said as she peeked from over my shoulder. "Oooh and Transfiguration!"

"Yay?"

"Yes, yay! You can sit with me if you like." She smiled warmly. "We should get to bed. You wouldn't want to be late on your first day, now would you?" She laughed and grabbed her night clothes while heading out the door.

I stood there for a moment before Tracey popped her head back in. "You coming?"

"Um, yes!" I quickly grabbed my sleeping clothes and headed out after her.

"Know any strong wards? Or jinxes perhaps?" Tracey asked as she led the way down the corridor.

"Plenty." I paused. "Why?"

"Cast some on your bed, in case Pansy tries something, yeah?" Tracey smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. I nodded my head in understanding. Pansy would probably try something after what I did to her. Tracey was now my new best friend. And I now loved her immensely for giving me a heads up.

Twenty minutes later I had drawn the drapes and was tucked into bed, but not after placing a few nasty jinxes on the bed, and then placing a small spell upon the top of the middle of the bed on the drapes above me. A dim light appeared vanishing the darkness before me and lulling me into sleep.

* * *

><p>Did I ever mention how badly I hate mornings, let alone Monday mornings? I was definitely not a morning person. I hated being up so goddamn early. So when I heard Tracey yelling my name from outside the drapes of my four post bed I was ready to murder her and be shipped off to Azkaban.<p>

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes hastily and pushed the blankets off my feet before pulling open the curtains.

"Yes?" I snapped somewhat rudely.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side." She laughed. "Seriously, you look like your about to bite my head off."

"What do you want?" I had no patience for this; my bed was calling to me like a lost lover.

"To inform you that you've just missed breakfast and will be five minutes late for your first lesson with Professor Snape, who I have to say scares the crap out of me." She smiled.

I yelped as I fell out of bed in my haste and rushed about the room looking for my school uniform and wand.

"Why didn't you wake me up beforehand?" I half shouted as I ran about like a chicken with its head cut off. Which Tracey found hilarious by the way and laughed her way to the door.

"I thought you had an alarm set or something." She shouted back and closed the dark wooden door behind her.

I followed her out and ran towards the girl's bathroom with my uniform and wand in hand. I showered as quickly as I ever had in my whole entire life and almost slipped as I rushed to get out, and dry myself off. Dressing quickly I turned to look in the mirror and used a drying charm on my hair. Watching as the drenched curls sprung up into a thick mane of blonde curls that fell down the middle of my back. They were completely out of control and went in every direction, but I didn't have any more time to waste on appearances.

I dashed back to my dorm room, grabbed my book back out of the room and dashed towards my classroom.

Oh, but wait. Dear Miss Moriarty didn't know where her bloody classroom was. I pulled out my wand and commanded it to point me in the direction of my Defence Against the Dark Arts class. I growled in frustration as it told me to turn back the way I came and was cursing every bloody stone I saw beneath my feet.

Finally I came to the door that was my classroom and beamed at it like it was Santa himself.

I placed my wand back in my robes and knocked once on the large wooden door. "Come in." A cold mono-tone voice called out. I centred myself and hoped to God that this Snape guy wouldn't rip my face off for being late.

I pushed the door open and let myself in, walking forward I tried not to concentrate on all the pairs of eyes that followed my every move, but it was extremely hard not to ignore them.

"Miss Moriarty, so good of you to finally grace us with your presence." Professor Snape was extremely tall and could definitely tower over me, his nose was hooked and his hair long and black, cut just before his jaw line. He was sarcastic . . . extremely sarcastic.

Snape was also extremely annoyed that I couldn't even block his emotions out; they rolled off him in waves, and was somewhat suffocating. So I decided to get in his good books. I breathed in deeply and focused on happy things, like ice cream and butter beer. Slowly I morphed his irritation into joy, something that looked very strange on him.

"So I see Albus was telling the truth." Snape drawled. "Interesting. Take a seat Moriarty and make sure it doesn't happen again." He snapped, but I knew his was only putting on a show, he was way too happy to truly be irritated.

I noticed that the students were separated on either side of the room; Slytherin on the left and Gryffindor on the right. I searched quickly for Tracey but found that she was seated next to Pansy who was sneering at me and somehow managed to resemble a pig. Tracey sent me an apologetic smile and then glared at Pansy which managed to make me smile. To be frank, the rest of the sixth year Sytherins looked as if they didn't even want to share a table with me, looking as if they'd puke if they had too.

Little toads.

Though there was a spare seat beside my Gryffindor buddy Neville Longbottom and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my lips. I rushed over towards him and smiled brightly at him as he regarded me with a surprised expression.

"Hello train buddy!" I smiled up at the tall boy.

"H-hello." He stuttered out and then turned to face Snape as I did the same.

"Today we will be studying the Boggart." Snape drawled as he walked to the front of the class room, pulled out his wand and conjured a dirty old trunk with a flick of the dark wand.

"But professor we've already studied the Boggart during our third year." Hermione's voice called out from in front of me. I noticed that she had used the spell I had shown her on her hair once again, and once again it fell in perfect curls to the middle of her back.

"I am aware of that Miss Granger. But I shall run this class as I see _fit._ Understood?" There was silence. "Good." He paused, I'm guessing for dramatic effect. "A Boggart will transform into whatever fear the person it faces holds. Though when surrounded by a group of people you have more of a chance defeating the creature as it becomes confused –" The trunk behind Snape started to rattle about uncontrollably. "By the fears . . . You must think of something joyous and keep it in mind as the Boggart appears before you. And speak as clearly as possible as you say the word '_Riddikulus'_." He trailed off looking intently at the trunk. "Miss Moriarty, stand up and over _there_." Snape snapped as he gestured to the centre of the room.

"Professor I must . . . refuse the offer, and politely ask that you call on someone else." I fidgeted with the quill Neville had on the desk.

"Pray tell why, Miss Moriarty?" There was silence, if I dropped the quill I was turning over in my hands the sound would surely bounce off the walls in the too quiet room. I couldn't – wouldn't reply. I didn't need to defend myself in front of some snobby teacher. "I assume than that you will give the class a demonstration or face a detention and fifty points from Slytherin." He drawled. He took satisfaction out of making students uncomfortable I realised. No wonder he was head of Slytherin.

I stood and made my way to the front of the room with the clear aisle, desks and students on either side behind me.

"Excellent." Snape turned his back to the class and placed his hands on the still rattling trunk. "On the count of three, Miss Moriarty . . . One" There was two clicks as he unlocked either side of the trunk. "Two." He looked expectantly at me. "Three." With a heave he lifted the trunk and jumped back.

But nothing appeared and it was deathly quiet.

And then slowly a shimmering mist lifted from the trunk slithering it's way towards me, slinking over to me and wrapped tightly around my body. The sweet high sound broke the silence and I listened quietly as the sound of my mother's musical voice as it echoed through the room. This wasn't a fear . . . it was a memory, a dark dreadful memory that came forth to the front of my mind and brought unshed tears to my eyes.

"_Hush little baby, don't say a word _

_Mamma's gonna' buy you a mockingbird _

_If that mockingbird don't sing_

_Mamma's gonna' buy you a diamond ring _

_If that diamond ring turns brass_

_Mamma's gonna' buy you a lookin' glass . . ."_

The room turned black suddenly as my memory turned into my fear and swirled around in my mind. The chilling voice drifted off and the pitch black room became quiet once more.

"Happy thoughts, Miss Moriarty." Snapes voice called out in the darkness.

Laughter filled the room, I remembered it too well, it seeped into my skin, making me shutter violently. "Tell me where she is, my _filthy_ little muggle!" The voice was shrill and excruciatingly high. Quiet . . . "Fine! _Crucio_!"

Screaming filled the room. It was painful to hear that all once more. Tears spilled from my eyes as I begged for it to end.

"Professor _please!_ Stop this!" Hermione shouted above the screams. But there was no answer.

"_Filthy_ thing _it was_. Don't know how Moriarty dealt with_ it_." Maniacal laughter filled the air once more. "All_llll_ well. Let's find _princess_ . . . Search down stairs."

A growl rumbled and shook through my body. "I smell you . . . So _sweet_ . . . I can't wait too . . ." Male graveling laughter rang out; breaths on my face. Inhaling loudly and chuckled darkly. "Found your princess." A roar was let out as something pounced upon me, large claws slashing deep into my body from my chest down to my lower stomach. It hurt, everything hurt. It felt as if someone had poured salt on to my bare skin and laid ice upon my flesh; burning me achingly slow.

I screamed so highly that I didn't even realise it was mine until my throat started to feel as if I had swallowed a packet of nails that was clawing down from the inside of my burning throat.

"Professor!" I could hardly hear the shout.

"_Riddikulus!_"

The darkness lifted and I stared up at the ceiling through half lidded eyes. Tracey came into my view then, along with Hermione and both looked upon my body, and I knew, I _knew_ that my uniform was shredded and that I was a bloodied mess. But I couldn't bring myself to care because I was slowly being dragged into unconsciousness.

And all I cared about was that my clothes were ripped and knew that the stubborn blood stains would be near impossible to remove.

Tracey was speaking to me, but I wouldn't have a clue what she was saying, though she looked worried, so worried, it didn't look good on her. Worrying that is. She looked so sad when she was. Hermione on the other hand I knew was ordering people to help me. I'd laugh if I didn't hurt so much.

"Mr Malfoy. Take Miss Moriarty to the hospital wing at once." Snape's voice was tight but muffled. My weren't working properly. I didn't want to be taken somewhere by Draco, I mean what if he dumped what on me again . . .

_Stupid, your bleeding to death and your scared of _water_? You're a moron._

_Oh, I know._

Draco came into view just as the world faded and darkness swallowed me up.

* * *

><p><em>Oh dear Lady I hope you enjoyed this!<br>Another thing, my pretties! If you venture to my profile, there should be images of what I imagine _Kristabella_ to look like, obviously there are a few changes in appearances, but for the most of it, it's what I pictured while writing. _

_13teen xx_


End file.
